Kickin it with Anubis
by pandav123
Summary: The Wasabi Warriors go to England to visit Rudy's niece Nina Martin. What happens when The Wasabi Warriors meet with our Anubis gang? Will some of our Wasabi Warriors fall for some of our British fellows? And can the Wasabi Warriors keep up with all the drama that happens at Anubis. Third genre friendship! Rated T just in case!
1. Chapter 1

Jack P.O.V

Ughh….! Science. I hate science, I've only been here for 5 minutes and I was already half asleep on my textbook. I looked behind me due to boredom and I saw Kim passing notes back and forth with Grace, Milton with his nose buried in his textbook, and Jerry and Eddie were spitting spitballs at each other. Ewww…

" Jack!" shouted my teacher. I turn around stiffly facing her.

" Turn around and pay attention!" She bellowed before turing back to the chalk board.

"Ughh…!"I moaned before face planting my face into my textbook. After 40 boring minutes the bell rang. 'Finally' I mentally shouted before speed walking out of the classroom ( because your not aloud to run.) I grabbed my backpack and my skateboard the sprinted out of Seaford High.

After I hopped off my skateboard and walked in the dojo I saw Rudy in the middle of the dojo screaming like a little girl on Christmas.

"Rudy can't you disturb the peace somewhere else" I yelled covering my ears. I noticed the guys and Kim came rushing over from Falafel Phil's and Jerry ran over to Rudy and started shaking him " Rudy what's wrong with you your scaring me! Your look like my cousin Ana when she is passing gas while riding a walrus!"

All of us including Rudy stopped a stared weirdly at Jerry. " What? She does it every year on my birthday! Which reminds me, I've got to find better things to do on my birthday than sit around with my family taking was has the hairiest pits." I rolled my eyes and turned back to Rudy.

"Why are you so happy!" I exclaimed confused

Rudy took a big breath and said " Were going to England!"

**Well that my first chapter! This is my first fanfiction plus crossover so please be a little nice to me!**


	2. Chapter 2

Rudy P.O.V

"Why are we going to England?" Jack said.

" Because my niece Nina goes to school there are I promised her I would come and meet her friends!" I exclaimed.

" Well sounds like fun I'm in!" Kim said.

" I'm in" Milton said.

" Sure" said Eddie

" I will if you tell me there are hot girls in England!" Jerry yelled. Ah. Same old Jerry.

" If I say yes will you go."

"Totally." Jerry replied

"Than yes!" I exclaimed

"Swag!" Jerry said Jack rolled his eyes at him. "I'm in too!" Jack said with a smile on his face.

"Well than call your parents were leaving in 5 hours." I said.

Than they all sprinted out of the dojo.

Nina P.O.V

I'm so happy my uncle Rudy is coming to visit me and my friends! He told my he was going to bring his students from his dojo to! I'm excited to meet his friends! I heading downstairs prepared to tell everyone the news.

I took my seat next to Amber ( My BBFF meaning Best British Friend Forever)and Fabian ( My boyfriend! *squel*) " Hi Nina!" said my perky friend Amber. " Hey Nina" Fabian said as he kissed my cheek.

"Eww! No PDA!" exclaimed Alfie. Jerome, Mara, Patricia, Amber, Joy, Mick, and Eddie all burst out laughing. Me and Fabian were both blushing.

After Trudy brought out dinner I announced to everyone " My uncle is coming to visit, he will be here tomorrow." Everyone stopped to look at me but Amber said " OMG really? I can't wait to meet him!" Than everyone else nodded there heads in agreement. " He's also inviting his students from the dojo he owns!" I said happily. " That's great Fabian said with a cute smile I nodded and continued to eat.

After dinner I went upstairs and brushed my teeth and got on my

PJ's. It was a light blue tang top with white sweat pants. ( **A/N: That's what I wear to bed!) **I heard Victor make his pin drop speech and crawled into bed and closed my eyes.

I was really excited for tomorrow.

**Well Chapter 2 is done! It is longer than the first so that's good! I'm sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes I may have made! I hope you like the story so far! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Milton P.O.V

When were just descending into Liverpool, England when I turned over and saw Kim asleep on Jack's shoulder, and Jack's head was resting on her head.

'_ There so cute!_' I mentally said before taking a picture of them. I showed the picture to the guys and Rudy and they all just said " KICK Prevails!" And then we all high fived and just at that moment we touched the ground.

Kim P.O.V

I was trying to reach my carry on from the compartment but I couldn't reach!

" Do you need a hand?" Jack said with his adorable smile and his cute brown ey- Whoa! Get your self together Crawford your just best friends!

I shook my head mentally before replying " Sure Jackie, thanks!" He got down my bag and gave it to me but not before winking at me " anytime Kimmy." I blushed as he turned around and walk out of the plane.

After we got out of the airport, Rudy got us a cab, we put all our bags, got in our seats, than we were off!

Amber P.O.V

Nina is really excited about seeing her uncle, I mean so am I but she is super giddy and smiley today. Weird. Anyway I was getting dressed to go downstairs. I put on a cute pink top with ruffles around then neckline, gold hoops, lots of pink bracelets, and pink stilettos!

I walked down to see Nina and Fabian on the couch studying together. 'Awww! Fabina!' I mentally shouted before sitting across from Nina and Fabian and opening my magazine.

I was really excited to meet Nina's uncle!

Rudy P.O.V

We all got out of the cab and we saw I really big brick building. " Must be the school!" Eddie shouted

" Ya but where to we go yo?" Jerry said confused.

" It says here Nina is in the House of Anubis!" I exclaimed back at them.

We all started for the House of Anubis, but than a man older than me walked up to me and said " Welcome! I'm Mr. Sweet I'm the head of the school! He said cheerfully at us.

" Well I'm Rudy and this is Jack, Kim, Eddie, Jerry, and Milton." I said pointing at them one by one.

" Well we hope you enjoy your stay at our in school." He said before turning around and walking away.

" Well he seems nice!" I said before I started towards Anubis. Again.

We got to this big house, we all stare in awe. " Wow look at all this, this has got to have some amazing history did you know that- " Shut it Milton!" I shouted before he could bore us to death.

We knock on the door and a small women with dark skin and black hair opened then door and said " Welcome to Anubis House! I'm Trudy the house mother and you must bee Nina's uncle and you all must be friends of his." she said pointing to me. "You are correct!" I replied

"Well than come on in everyone is excited to meet you all!" she said before guiding us into the common room.

We walked in and saw Nina sitting on the couch next to some boy with black hair and blue eyes, and across from them was a blonde girl who was wearing lots of pink!

Before I could see who else was in this room Nina shouted " Uncle Rudy!" than through her arms around me " Hello Neens!" I said before placing her back down.

" These a my students that I teach!" I said gesturing to them. " That's Jack, Kim, Eddie, Jerry, and Milton. I said pointing at them one by one. Again.

" These are my friends, Rudy this is Amber my BBFF which means Best British Friend Forever!" Nina said while linking arms with Amber. " And this is my boyfriend Fabian, Patricia, Mara, Joy, Alfie, Jerome, Mick, and Eddie. she said.

" It's so great to finally meet all of you!" I said

"Supper!" called Trudy

Jerry P.O.V

Man rudy was right there are hot girls in England but most of them a taken, Dang…..

" Everyone I would like you to meet our newest student, her name is Jenna!" she said as she gestured toward the door.

A beautiful girl walk in she had long blonde hair that stopped half way down her back, and she had intense icy blue eyes and she was wearing a blue dress the matched her eye color. I just stared at her lovestruck when Eddie shoved me, telling me to snapped out of it.

" Hi I'm Jenna!" said said happily.

After we all said a hellos there was something that went through my head:

Maybe I'll like England after all!

**So there ya go! I decided that it was going to be Jerry/OC instead of Jerry and one of the Anubis characters. I also added some Kick in there for ya! **

**So I need you help guys! I need to think of which Anubis characters I could set up with Eddie and Milton. I need you guys to vote on which Anubis character should go with Eddie and Milton leave a response about your vote.**

**Please R&R! Thax!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 is up! I don't own anything but my OC Jenna.**

Jack P.O.V

I'm really liking here so far I mean everyone is so nice! I looked over at Kim she's so beautiful….

What the? Where did that come from? She's your best friend stupid! I mentally said before focusing on what everyone was talking about.

Or doing.

" Alfie stop eating like that your going to choke on it!" Mara said while Jerome laughed. " Alfie don't play with your food." He said before flinging pasta in his face.

Then things got crazy.

Jerry threw his pasta at me which made me smile my evil smile and throw pasta back at him, I missed and it hit Kim. Oops!

She looked at me and said " oh it's on Anderson!" I laughed as 2 meatballs hit my face! I started throw my food at Jenna which hit her cheek! Haha! Soon everyone was throwing food, even Rudy! After about 3 minutes of non- stop throwing food a older man walked in and said " What is going on here?" he yelled at us.

"Who is responsible for this mess!" he yelled again.

Alfie stood up trying to escape out of the room but the man caught him and said " Lewis you are going to clean up this mess and…" he trailed off than pulled out a toothbrush (**A/N: Oh no! The dreaded toothbrush! Mwahahahahahaha!)**

A toothbrush? What?

"I want to see my face in that toilet bowl." he said before leaving the room.

Wait toothbrush and toilet….. Ohhhhh… Ewwwwww…..

After dinner I went to my room and found Fabian and Eddie in there. Guess I'm bunking with them! I put my stuff on the empty bed and stared to unpack.

After I was finished unpacking I put on my Pj's which was a grey t-shirt with blue plaid bottoms. I finished brushing my teeth and the I heard the voice of the man who gave Alfie the toothbrush.

He said something about a pin drop? What? Ok now I'm starting to feel like Jerry.

"That's Victor but we call him 'Captain Curfew' Eddie said I laughed softly, what he just said means it's time for bed." Eddie **( A/N: The Eddie from House of Anubis not Kickin' it !) **said as he got into bed. I did as I was told and got into bed and I thought that now that I'm staying in England for a while I guess that means I get a break from all the drama.

But boy was I wrong.

**Cliffy! Anyway I just want to remind you guys to vote on which Anubis characters should go with Eddie and Milton! I'm sorry for any errors I may have made. Please R&R! You guy are amazing!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! I've finally decided who I'm setting up with Milton and Eddie! So that's means I can continue my story! **

**I don't own House of Anubis or Kickin' it or E.T by Katy Perry all I own is my OC Jenna.**

Milton P.O.V

I woke up to a song on the alarm clock.

_Kiss me_

_ki-ki-kiss me_

_infect me with your love_

_and fill me with your poison_

_take me_

_ta-ta take me_

_wanna be a victim_

_ready for abduction_

_Boy, your an alien_

_your touch are foreign_

_it's supernatural_

_extraterrestrial_

Jerome and Alfie woke up with a start, and Jerome said " Really Alfie? E.T by Katy Perry?"

" What? It's a song that has something to do with aliens! And you know aliens will try and take over the world and if you get in trouble for not listening to songs about them, don't come crying to Alfie!" he yelled **( A/N: Haha! Alfie and his obsession with aliens! You know It took me 15 minutes to come up with a song that could be the alarm, but when I thought about Alfie and his obsession with aliens it just hit me:" E.T by Katy Perry!")**

Jerome and I rolled our eyes at Alfie then we all got up and started getting ready for school. I put on my uniform and walk in to see Mara was the only one at the table.

I just couldn't hep but notice how beautiful Mara is the way her black hair falls just below her shoulders and the way she has the biggest and happiest smile!

I have to admit I was falling for Mara very fast but there is one problem with that.

She's already dating Mick.

I have to admit I'm really jealous of Mick. He has the smartest and prettiest girl in Anubis as his girlfriend, how lucky can your get? I sighed and took my seat at the table.

" Morning Milton!" Mara said with that smile I've come to love.

"Hey Mara!" I said smiling back. Mara turned a light shade of pink and looked down at her plate.

Wait did she just _blush?_ No Milton stop being stupid she could never like you! I mean she's got Mick, the most athletic and cutest guy in school and you are nerdy and weak.

I just frowned at my plate and continued to eat and shortly after the rest of the house came in and sat down to eat breakfast.

Eddie P.O.V

I was walking up the stairs trying to find my panda backpack but I couldn't find it I was about to knock on Nina, Kim, and Amber's room to see if it was in there when just then I heard a voice from behind say " Eddie? What are you doing up here?"

I turned to see Joy with her hands on her hips and had a confused look on her face, she was already dressed in her school uniform.

" Umm.., nothing just looking for something." I replied

" Oh, well I find this outside my room is this yours?" she said while holding out my panda backpack.

"Umm…. Nooooo….." I said nervously

" Don't worry i won't tell anyone" she said as she giggled. She has a cute laugh, and the way her eyes twinkled as she laugh, breathtaking.

What? Why was I thinking about Joy this way I just met her. Why am I so confused! Like Jerry!

" Thanks" I said

"No problem." She said as she walked down the stairs.

I was just watching her disappear down the stairs and then I couldn't help but think:

Could it be possible that i'm in love with Joy?

Fabian P.O.V

I was sitting in chemistry waiting for Nina to show up. Ahhh… Nina, I loved her like crazy! She is the best thing that's ever happened to me! I'm so glad that this crazy all these crazy quests are now over so now I can spend more time with Nina! I still worried though, she was late for class and we've already started our worksheets.

" Excuse me Fabian." I looked up and saw Kim.

" Yes?" I asked

" Can you explain something to me?" she said pointing at her worksheet.

" Of course." I said

Me and Kim talked and laughed for the whole period and we become great friends in such and short amount of time.

When we were about to leave Kim tripped and I caught her before she could fall on her face.

" You ok?" I asked in a concerned voice

" Ya I'm fine." said Kim nodding her head. I turned around to see Nina staring at us, and she didn't look to happy. I was about to ask what was wrong when- " Miss Martin." Mr. Sweet said in a stern voice. " Where having you been all this period!"

"I'm sorry Mr. Sweet it's just that Victor needed me to help him clean out the library." Nina said. " Oh well than your excused." Mr. Sweet said while handing her tonight's homework.

" See you around Fabian!" Kim said waving goodbye.

" See ya!" I yelled back and then Kim turned around and followed Jack, Jerry, and Jenna out of the classroom. **( Hahaha! 3 'J' names in a row, I didn't even notice that till I was re-reading this chapter! )**

" Shall we go?" I said turing back to Nina smiling.

" Sure." She said as she grabbed my hand and we walk out of chemistry.

Nina still seemed upset about something, but what?

Jack P.O.V

I was really furious right now, I saw Kim and Fabian getting real cozy in chemistry and I- Wait I'm not jealous! I know that I'm mad but- Ok maybe I am jealous! I'll admit it, I'm in LOVE with Kim Crawford. There I said it now shout it out to the world!

I mean me and Kim have always had a touchy relationship but seeing her becoming touchy with another guy gets me nervous that me and Kim will have to be stuck in the 'Friend Zone.'

" Jack are you ok?" Kim said concerned

" Ya I'm fine!" I said

" Are you sure your ok Jack?" Jenna said putting a comforting hand on my shoulder.

" Yep! Couldn't be better!" I said and smiled my best fake smile, luckily they smiled back.

" Alright you guys enough chit-chat let's go yo! Jerry said as we all rolled are eyes at him before following Jerry into Drama class. ** ( A/N: Not the classroom that Mr. Winkler teaches them in but in the theater that he teaches them in.) **

Nina P.O.V

I was still bugged by the fact that I saw Fabian and Kim getting a little touchy at the end of chemistry, I mean i'm not usually the jealous type but I really love Fabian and I don't want to lose him like I almost did with Joy. **( A/N: Joy and Nina have made up and Joy has already moved on so no drama there :). )**

Me and Fabian were walking hand-in-hand to Drama and I kept trying to tell myself:

_Relax Nina! You and Fabian have been through a lot there is no way he would give you up now!_

But I still couldn't help but feel cautious about there little friendship. Well I guess what I mean is….

It can't get any worse right?

**Well That's chapter 5 for ya! Looks like Milton and Eddie are falling in love! And looks like Nina and Jack are jealous of Kim and Fabian's new friendship! Lot more drama coming your way next time! Please R&R! It would make my day!**

**Thanks for reading! I give all my readers a virtual hug! * insert hug here!* :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here we go chapter 6! I don't own any thing but my OC Jenna**

Nina P.O.V

Me and Fabian sat down next to each other in Drama. **( A/N: They are all in the theater with Mr. Winkler.)**

We talked for the first couple minutes until we had Mr. Winkler say " Attention everyone!" We all turned our heads toward him.

" Thank you, now today you will be working in pairs to agree on a song to perform in front of the class and I have already chosen partners." He said pointing at Alfie who was attempting to ask Amber to be his partner.

" Now these are the pairs: Mara and Milton, Eddie and Joy, Jenna and Jerry, Jerome and Alfie, Mick and Eddie **( A/N: This is the Eddie from House of Anubis, the one from Kickin' it is with Joy.) **Rachel and Dylan, Lily and Sarah, Amber and Patricia, Fabian and Kim….."

WHAT? Fabian and KIM! Ok now I'm mad! I just wish i could be partners with him or be partners with someone I trust, like Amber or something!

" Nina and Jack! Get to work everyone!"

I made my way over to Jack who didn't look like he was in the best mood either, I decided to ask him what was wrong. " What's wrong with you?" I asked.

"You promise you won't tell anyone?" He asked

"Promise." I said firmly

"Well…" he sighed. " I have a HUGE crush on Kim and she has been getting so close to your boyfriend it makes me feel…. jealous." he Jack said looking down in embarrassment.

" I feel that way about there friendship to!" I exclaimed happy that I wasn't the only one cautious about there friendship.

" Really!" he said smiling slightly.

" Ya! But I trust Fabian wouldn't leave me for Kim it's just… I've known him for a long time and I love him so much that the thought of losing him is just to much to bear." I said softly.

" I feel the same way about Kim." he said smiling.

I smiled back.

We had so much fun in Drama! We were singing and dancing to songs we could sing in front of the class, and we would crack up if we forgot any lines or hit a wrong note or something. Once I laugh song hard I fell on Jack's lap, but that just made us laugh even harder! At the end of Drama we decided we were going to sing Two is Better Than One by Boys Like Girls. **( A/N: Really good song that FT. Taylor Swift, if you've never heard it before look it up!") **

Would told Mr. Winkler what song we were doing then me and Jack left the theater.

" That was so funny!" I said letting out a giggle.

" Yes it was, especially when you trip over that chair while singing ' Dirt Road Anthem' by Jason Aldean" he said laughing softly. **(A/N: Also another great song!)**

**"**Shut up!" I said before playfully punching his chest before laughing really hard, he even joined in!

" Ahem!" a voice said

Me and Jack turned to see Fabian and Kim watching us.

_Did he see our laugh attack? Because that would be embarrassing!_

" Come Nina I'll walk back to Anubis with you." he said sounding kind of mad. What was his problem?

"Sure thing Fabes" I said smiling as I grabbed his hand and started to walk with him.

I turned around to wave goodbye to Jack, Jack smiled and waved and Kim looked unhappy as well. I wonder why?

Fabian P.O.V

I couldn't believe it! I wish I got partners with Nina! But all I got to do was try to focus on picking out a song with Kim but keep looking back at Nina and Jack looking like they were having the best time of there lives!

Nina even fell on his lap! And didn't even get up all she did was laugh! She wasn't even the slightest bit concerned that her BOYFRIEND was in the room!

Never mind. I know that Nina would never leave me for Jack and Nina loves me so that's that.

But I still couldn't help but feel cautious, I mean Nina's not that kind of girl who would throw any a relationship that's been going for 2 years all for some ' adorable new kid' as Amber would say.

Right?

Kim P.O.V

I can't believe how cozy Nina and Jack were getting! Ok I'll admit it I'm in LOVE with Jack Anderson! There ya happy!

I was worried that he liked Nina instead of me, I've had this crush for so long an-

"You ok?" Jack said worried. " Ya I'm fine!" I said a perky as possible.

"Come on Kim! Let's get back to Anubis before Alfie eats all of Trudy's chocolate cake!"

I laughed as Jack grabbed my hand a ran towards Anubis pulling me behind him.

As I was running I kept thinking ' _They is no way he has a crush on Nina!'_

__Right?

Jerry P.O.V

I was in Jenna's room and we were trying to decided what song we were going to do.

" Ummm… How about Dynamite by Taio Cruz?" I said.

" Sure! I love that song!" Jenna said with a beautiful smile. She so hot!

" I love that song to" I exclaimed smiling.

She looked down and blushed.

_Now's my chance!_

"Hey Jenna" I said as she looked at me with her big icy blue eyes.

" I was wondering if you wanted to go out with me sometime?

She smiled " Sure Jerry."

"Yesss!" I said and did a victory dance to the door and Jenna just burst out laughing.

Wait Jerry!" she said. She ran up to me and kissed my check.

" Sa ya!" she said smiling and blushing.

" See ya!" I winked at her than walked back to my room feeling pretty good about myself.

Milton P.O.V

Yesss! I was in Mara's room trying to pick out a song for us to sing in front of the class.

"Well, what songs to you like?" I asked.

" I like country." she said

" So do I!" I said.

" Well we can take a look at all the country songs on my IPod a pick one to sing!" Mara said.

"Great Idea!" I exclaimed.

We were flipping through here country songs until Mara said-

" How about ' Fly Over States' by Jason Aldean!" she said "It's my favorite song!" **( A/N: This is one of my favorite country songs it's really good!)**

" You might think this is crazy but that's my favorite song to." I said softly

We just stared at each other until I found myself leaning in.

I felt a pair of warm lips touch mine, the kiss was short and soft but really sweet!

" WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING!" We jumped apart and I saw Mick standing at the door looking like he was going to rip my head.

" Mick it's not what you think- " IT'S EXACTLY WHAT I THINK! YOU CHEATED ON ME WITH THE SKINNY NERD OVER THERE! WE ARE OVER!" he said interrupting Mara and pointing at me.

" YOU BETTER WATCH YOUR BACK KRUPNICK! BECAUSE SOMEDAY, MAYBE NOT TODAY, OR THIS WEEK, OR THIS MONTH BUT SOMEDAY I WIL GET MY REVENGE!"

He said before turning and walking out of the room.

" Mara I'm so- GET OUT!" She screamed at me before pushing me out the door and slamming to door in my face.

I leaned against the wall a slid down to the floor and put my face in my hands.

What have I done?

**Looks like Nina and Jack have there own little friendship that Kim and Fabian don't really like either. And Jerry finally is going on a date with Jenna! But Milton's in a clutch in the love department, he kissed Mara is front of Mick her boyfriend! And now Mick is out for blood and Mara is really upset! Lots more Drama to come! Please R&R! It would would really make me super duper happy! I give all my readers 2 virtual hugs * insert hugs here* :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello my fellow readers! Here is Chapter 7 for all to enjoy!**

**I don't own anything except for my OC Jenna!**

Milton P.O.V

Well today has just been peachy! Mick hates my guts and Mara acts like I don't exist! Can this day possibly get any worse?

As if on queue some clumsy kid spilled his gravy on me. Or it could've been pudding.

" Sorry!' he said before scurrying off. Great. Just great.

I was walking to the men's room to clean myself up when just then I heard- " OMG! Give me the deets now!"

I pressed my back against the wall and looked down the hallway and saw Amber and Mara.

Mara! I wonder what she and Amber were talking about?

" Ok fine!" Mara sighed. " We were trying to pick out a country song for the assignment and when I told him my favorite song he said it was his favorite to than we leaned in and kissed!" she said.

" YOU TWO KISSED?" Amber squealed.

" Amber be quiet someone will hear you!" she scolded.

So they were talking about last night? Well lets see what Mara has to say about it shall we…

"…..Than Mick walked in on our kissed and he broke up with me and I feel terrible about kissing Milton while I was dating him!" Mara said sadly.

I frowned because I feel AWFUL about kissing Mara while she was dating Mick also, I feel like a bully!

" So your saying you don't like Milton?" Amber asked.

" Well I might….." Mara said trailing off.

See I knew she didn't like me- wait what?

" You so do!" Amber squealed again.

" Ok I do like Milton! We have so much in common and he so nice and sweet! Ever since I met him I've noticed I started to like Mick less and less. I would have broke up with him if I hadn't been so impatient and just wanted to kiss Milton right away!" Mara exclaimed.

" It will be ok Mara." Amber said putting a hand on her shoulder.

" No! Mick is still mad at me and Milton probably never wants to talk to me again because I yelled at him and shoved him out the door!" Mara said really upset.

" Well you'll think of something, I mean your the smart one right!" Amber said.

Mara laughed softly as Amber put her arm around her shoulder and walked away with her.

I couldn't help but smile, Mara liked me back! I started to do a really stupid victory dance. **( A/N: The victory dance Jack did in All The Wrong Moves! It's so funny it will make you LOL! Also just like when Jerry called his move 'The Jerry' I call Jack's victory dance 'The Jack"!)**

I stopped in the middle of my dance and thought:

Well I know Mara likes me, but I've got to think of a plan to get Mick to forgive me.

Eddie (The Eddie from Kickin' it) P.O.V

I was in Math trying to focus on what teacher was saying but I couldn't.

I turned around and saw Joy taking notes.

_' She is so pretty' _I thought before a plan starting forming in my head.

I took out a sticky note and wrote:

_Do you want to go out with me? This Friday? Movie? 7:00p.m?_

_Eddie xxx_

I passed the note to Jack who sits right next to me and whispered " Pass it to Joy." He just smiled than nodded and I watched him pass it to the person behind him and say " To Joy." I watched the note make it's way to Joy and I watched Joy open it and read it.

She looked at me and blushed. I watched her write her response and gave it to the person next to her who kept passing it on.

When I got back the note it said:

_It's a date. ;) - Joy_

I turned and smiled at Joy.

" Eddie!" I turned to the teacher. " Detention for not paying attention!" She yelled at me before turning back to the white board.

But I didn't care about the detention. Because I just scored a date with the girl of my dreams!

Jenna P.O.V

I was so excited because me and Jerry got permission to go outside for a lunch date! Right when the bell rang for lunch a ran into the girls bathroom and got ready.

I put on a pair of white shorts with a dark green strapless shirt with gold hoops and gold bangle bracelets and a matching green necklace and I had on high heel sandals, I put my hair is a braid down my back and headed outside.

I saw Jerry sitting under a tree with a picnic basket and a blanket.

" Hey Jerry!" I said

" Hi Jenna you look beautiful." he said and I blushed and looked down at my hands.

" Here you go he said handing me a sandwich. " Thanks." I said taking it.

We ate in silence for a few minutes until Jerry said " So how are you liking England so far?"

" I liking it very much how about you?" I asked.

"I'm liking it a lot and do you want to know the best thing that's happened since I got here?" he said.

" What?" I asked.

_" _Meeting you" he said softly.

His words really touched my heart and we started to lean in.

The kiss was perfect, it wasn't to hard or to soft and it wasn't to long or to short. It was perfect.

" Jenna would you please be my girlfriend." Jerry asked.

" Oh just kiss me you big doof!" I said and laughed as he leaned in and kissed me again.

Jack P.O.V

We were all finishing up our dinner when Trudy walked in and said " Nina and Jack your on dishes duty tonight."

I looked at Nina and smiled and she smiled back, Fabian and Kim both looked at us both looking rather uncomfortable.

'What there problem?' I thought as I finished my steak.

Everyone went back to there rooms except me and Nina.

" So how are you liking England so far?" Nina asked me.

" It's great! I'm really liking it more than I thought!" I said smiling.

" So you won't like it any less if I do THIS!" Nina said before throwing soap bubbles at me.

" Oh your on Martin!" I said before taking 2 handfuls of bubbles throwing them at Nina.

We were having an all out bubble throwing war until- " I give up! I give up!" I said waving a white napkin in the air. Nina laughed and said " I took you down Anderson!" She boasted.

" I gave up from our bubble fight, I never said I wasn't done with you!" I said as I picked her up and spun her around and circles trying to make her dizzy.

But instead I made myself dizzy and I fell on the floor with Nina on top of me.

We just burst out laughing until the door swung open and I saw Fabian and Kim standing there.

" WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Fabian yelled at us.

I was about to ask what was wrong when I realized Nina was still on top of me.

" Fabian!" Nina said getting off me." It's not what you think we were just-" " HAVING A FLIRTING FEST LIKE YOU ALWAYS DO!" He yelled tears dripping down his face.

" I thought you loved me!" " I do-" " LIER!" He said cutting off Nina before storming out of the room.

I looked over at Kim who was also crying, but why would she be crying?

" Kim what's wrong-" " YOU KNOW WHAT'S WRONG!" Kim yelled at me.

" No I don't!" I yelled confused.

" I like you Jack!" her voice boomed.

" You mean as a frien-" No Jack I LOVE you!" Kim yelled back cutting me off.

My jaw dropped when she said that. _' She liked me back!'_

" But it's looks like you don't feel the same way so i'll just go now." Kim said before turning around and running out of the room.

" Wait!" I yelled after her.

She didn't listen.

I looked over at Nina and realized she was crying, I went over I gave her a big hug as she cried into my chest.

" We *sniff* need to think of something to get Fabian and Kim back." she said into my shirt.

" I know" I said softly.

But what?

**Awwww….! Jerry and Jenna are finally together and Eddie finally got the courage to ask Joy out! But poor Jack, Nina, and Milton! Of course I didn't say love was easy! A lot more love coming up! Also Milton, Jack and Nina have some planning they need to do… Please R&R it would make me smile from ear to ear! I just enjoy reading what people have to say about it! I'm sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes I may have made! I give all my readers lots and lots of virtual hugs! * insert lots of hugs here* Toodles! **

**- Amanda :)**

**P.S: I've decide since were close by now you guys can know my first name! ;)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi guys! Chapter 8 is up!**

**I own nothing but my OC Jenna.**

**Eddie ( The one from Kickin' it ) P.O.V**

**I was upstairs with Amber and Jenna helping me pick out an outfit for me and Joy's date.**

**" No! No! No!" Amber said shooting down 3 of my outfit choices.**

**" I you don't like my clothes than what should I wear!" I shouted a them.**

**" Calm down Eddie, I think I've got something." Jenna said digging through the closet a bit more.**

**" Here put this on." Jenna said tossing a plain white t-shirt with a black jacket and jeans.**

**I put it on and Amber said:**

**" Perfect! Nice choice Jenna!"**

**" I know." Jenna said with a smirk and fist bumped with Amber.**

**I heard a knock on the door.**

**" That must be Joy! Open the door!" Amber said shooing me towards the door.**

**I opened the door to see Joy standing there looking beautiful as usually. She was wearing a strapless pink dress with a white cardigan over it and pink flip-flops and her hair was in a high ponytail.**

**" You ready?" I asked.**

**" Yes I am." Joy replied.**

**We got a cab to drive us the the movie theater. I tried to play the gentleman by paying for our large popcorn and 2 drinks.**

**" You know I could've payed" Joy said.**

**" We both know that the guy is the one that pays on a date." I said.**

**" Your so sweet." Joy said smiling.**

**We got into the theater and sat down near the back. 10 minutes later the movie started.**

**Halfway through the movie I put my arm around Joy's shoulder and Joy put her head in the crook of my neck. I smiled and continued to watch the movie.**

**When the movie was over we got the cab to take us back to Anubis.**

**I followed Joy to her room and she said " That was really great Eddie." **

**I smiled and said "I'm glad you liked it."**

**She was about to walk into her room until I said " Wait!" She stopped a looked at me.**

**" So does that mean you want to go out again?" I asked.**

**She leaned in a gave me a peck on the lips and said " Does that answer your question?"**

**I just nodded and she giggled at my response and turned around walked into her room.**

**I walked back to my room thinking:**

_I think I just found a new girlfriend!_

Milton P.O.V

I was walking down the hall towards Mick, and I know what your all thinking:

_Run Milton! Run for your life! He hates your guts and will want to rip off your puny little head!_

But i have to tell Mick that it wasn't how sorry I am and try to make him not hate me anymore .

" Hey Mick." I said.

" What do you want?" Mick said angrily.

" Look Mick I just want to talk." I said and he turned to me looked at his watch and sighed. " You have 5 minutes." He said dully.

" Mick I just want to let you know that I'm sorry. You must feel very hurt and angry and I totally get that but please don't get mad at Mara, it was all my fault. I felt terrible after you stormed out of that room, I felt like a jerk so I just wanted to let you know that Im really, really sorry." I said before turning around and starting to walk away.

" Milton wait!" Mick cried before rushing after me. " Did you really mean all that?"

I nodded.

" Well…. I'm sorry for ignoring you this whole time." He said smiling slightly.

We fist bumped than Mick said " I know you still like Mara and I know Mara likes you to."

I got really nervous and said " Mick I-" "Which I'm ok with." he said cutting me off.

" What?" I said still happy all my limbs were still on my body.

" It's ok that you like Mara, cause I really think you guys would be great for each other, and I've started to like someone else." he said staring at a pretty brunette with dark brown eyes.

" We still friends." I said.

" Friends." Mick said.

I waved goodbye to Mick and went to look for Mara.

Mara P.O.V

I was at my locker trying to take my french books out when I saw Milton ran down the hallway. Usually I would've ignored him but I had to know why he was so happy.

" What's with you?" I asked.

" Me and Mick are friends and he's not mad at you anymore!" Milton said happily.

I started to smile " Does that mean were back together." I said

Milton stop dancing and said" That's what I have to talk with you about."

I looked at him and he said " Mick said that he knows I like you and you like me and he said he's been having feelings for some one else."

I blushed when he said he liked me.

" Mara…" he said. I looked at Milton.

" I really like you Mara, more than a friend! I think your smart and beautiful and I want to know if you'll be my girlfrien-"

I grabbed his collar a kissed him, cutting him off.

" Yes I'll be your girlfriend!" I exclaimed.

He smiled and we kissed again.

Fabian P.O.V

I was still heart broken about Nina cheated on me with Jack. I trusted her and then I see her on top of him!

I feel so down right know, I look at Kim and she looks like she's about to cry.

Poor Kim. She really liked Jack but of course he just had to pick my girlfriend!

I was mad and sad at the exact same time. I saw Nina walk in and she looked like she been crying. Why would she be crying?

I tried to ignore her tear stained face but I couldn't, I know I'm still mad but I still love her! I couldn't help but think this could be my fault.

I was going to find out what was wrong with Nina, one way or another.

Kim P.O.V

I was on the verge of tears. Jack, the boy I loved, loved some one else! I felt like dying right then and there.

I looked over at Fabian looking real upset.

Poor Fabian, How dare Nina cheat on him like that she doesn't deserve him!

I saw Jack walk in looking really sad. What's with him?

He sat down next to Jerry and it looked like Jerry was asking him what was wrong.

But Jack didn't open his mouth. I was worried about him, he may have hurt me but I still love him.

I was going to find out what was wrong with Jack, one way or another.

Jack P.O.V

Me and Nina were walking to drama ready to sing our song for the assignment.

We were both really upset about last night and we still didn't know how to win them back.

I saw Rudy talking to Mr. Sweet, he must of saw our glum faces cause he said bye to Mr. Sweet and said " What's wrong Jack, Nina?" he said pulling Nina into a hug as she cried Rudy looked at me for an answer.

" Last night me and Nina were on dishes duty. We were goofing around till Nina fell on top of me and Fabian and Kim walked in thinking Nina cheated on Fabian with me." I said finally before Rudy said " Why was Kim mad?"

" Because she likes me." I said

I thought Rudy was going to say something to comfort me but instead he said " Yes! Jerry and Eddie own my 20 dollars each!

I looked at him like he was crazy " You guys made a bet?" I said.

" Ya! Jerry and Eddie thought Kim would admit her feelings for you AFTER we left England, but me and Milton thought it would happen as were IN England." Rudy said.

I rolled my eyes at him and said " Rudy, we have no idea how to get Kim and Fabian back. Do you have any ideas?" I asked

Rudy looked like he was thinking until a smile crept on his face and he said " You guys have drama now right?" He said

Why did he want to know that?

"Umm… Yea." Nina said still not knowing what he's getting at.

" And you guys are singing Two is Better Than One right?" he asked.

Ok I still don't know what he's talking about.

" Yes." I said

Rudy motioned us to lean in and he whispered his plan in our ear. I smile crept up on my face as he finished explaining his plan. I can't believe I'm saying this but…..

Rudy, you are a genius.

**Well that's chapter 8! Lots of love is this chapter and Jack and Nina have a master plan! Sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes I may have made! Please R&R! I will make me 'plots' as milton would say. I love you guys! I give you so much virtual hugs! * insert to much hugs here* Hope you liked it!**

**-Amanda :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 is up! Thanks to everyone who R&R! You guys are awesome!**

**The songs that I use in this chapter are not whole I only used a part of each song. Except Two is **

**Better Than One is the full song!**

**I don't own anything but my OC Jenna!**

Nina P.O.V

Me and Jack walked into drama feeling pretty good. All thanks to Rudy we have the perfect plan to get Fabian and Kim back!

" Settle down everyone!" Mr. Winkler said.

" Now our first pair is Amber and Patricia singing GYOB by Jasmine Sagginario."

( **Amber is Bold **and _Patricia is Italic _and Both is default

_yeah,yeah_

**Oh it's dangerous**

**To be a love taker**

**At first it's glamorous**

**But can be heartbreaker**

**Girls I don't blame ya**

**For wanting to take him**

**And I won't stop ya**

**From thinking of what could've been**

_As soon as you go over and you talk to him_

_I know what he's gonna say_

_yeah, well I know_

_He's gonna tell you everything_

_that I mean to him_

_I got that #1 spot_

_and girl you do not_

I know you want my boyfriend

It's so obvious and it really shows

You can't have my boyfriend

I'm just telling you to go get your own

All you girls,girls

Looking with them eye's, eye's

No I'm not surpassed

But still I say

Get your own Boyfriend

Why, Why don't you spend

your time, time

Looking for another guy but not mine

Get your own boyfriend

After Amber and Patricia were done Mr. Winkler said

" Now we have Jerry and Jenna singing Dynamite by Taio Cruz

( **Jerry is bold **and _Jenna is Italic _and Both is underlined )

**I came to dance, dance,**

**dance, dance**

**I hit the floor cuz that's my**

**plans, plans, plans, plans**

_I'm wearing all my favorite brands, brands,_

_brands, brands_

_Give me some space for both_

_my hands, hands, hands, hands_

**Cuz it goes on and on and on**

**And it goes on and on and on**

I throw my hands up in the air sometimes

Saying ayo

Gotta let go

I wanna celebrate and live my life saying ayo

Baby let's go

Cuz we goon' rock this club

We goon' go all night

We goon' light it up

Like it's dynamite

Cuz i told you once

Now I told you twice

We goon' light it up

Like it's dynamite

After Jerry and Jenna were done Mr. Winkler said

" Now Milton and Mara singing Fly Over States by Jason Aldean

( **Milton is bold **and _Mara is Italic _and Both is default

**A couple guys **

**First class on a flight**

**From New York to Los Angeles **

**Kinda making small talk**

**Killing time**

**Flighting with the flight attendants**

**30,000 feet above**

**Could be Oklahoma**

_Just a bunch of square corn fields_

_And wheat farms _

_Man it all looks the same_

_Miles and miles_

_Of backroads and highways_

_Connecting little towns with funny names_

_Who'd want to live down there _

_In the middle of no -where_

They never drove through Indiana

Met the man who plowed

That earth planted that seed

Busted his ass for you and me

Or caught a harvest moon in Kansas

They'd understand why God made

Those fly over states

It went on like this for a while till I heard

" Now last but not least, Nina and Jack singing Two is Better Than One by Boys like Girls." Mr. Winkler said.

( **Jack is bold **and _Nina is italics _and Both is underlined

" This song goes out to 2 very special people." I said and than Jack started to sing.

**I remember what you wore on the first date**

**You came into my life**

**And I thought hey, you know, **

**This could be something**

**Cause everything you do**

**And words you say**

**You know that it all**

**Takes my breath away**

**Away and now I'm left**

**With nothing**

So maybe it's true

That I can't live without you

Maybe two is better than one

But there's so much time

To figure out the rest of my life

And You've already

Got me coming undone

I'm thinking

Two is better than one

_I remember every look upon your face_

**The way you roll your eyes**

**The way you taste**

**You make it hard for breathing**

Cause when I close my eyes and drift away

I think of you and everything ok

I'm finally now believing

That maybe it's true

That I can't live without you

Maybe two is better than one

There's so much time

To figure the rest of my life

And you've already got me coming undone

And i'm thinking 

Two is better than one

**I remember what you wore on the first date**

**You came into my life and I thought**

**Hey…**

Maybe it's true

That I can't live without you

And maybe two is better than one

But there so much time

To figure out the rest of my life

And you've already got me coming undone

And I'm thinking ooh,

I can't live without you

Cause ,baby ,two is better than one

There's so much time

To figure out the best of my life

But I've figured out when all is

Said and done

Two is better than one…

Two is better than one…..

Everyone in the room was cheering very loudly.

I looked and saw Fabian smiling at me, he probably figured out the song was for him.

Me and Jack went over to Fabian and Kim waiting for a reaction.

" That song….. was for us." Kim said softly.

Me and Jack just nodded our heads.

" But I thought…. you two.." Kim said pointing as us.

" Kim, me and Jack are NOT dating and I just fell on top of Jack and you guys just came in at the wrong time." I explained to them. Kim just nodded and took Jack to the other side of the room.

" I'm sorry Nina… I shouldn't have jumped to conclusion so quick-" I just grabbed his face and kissed him with a the love I had for him.

When I pulled away I said " That's all in the past now." Fabian nodded and I gave him a hug.

I'm so glad that everything ok now.

Jack P.O.V

Kim pulled me over to the other side of the room to talk to me in private.

" So Jack I just want to say I'm sorry I didn't give you a chance to explain." she said sadly.

" And I'm sorry if I made things awkward between us because know you don't like me bac-"

I interrupted her with a kiss. It was only about 4 seconds, when I pulled away to she a shocked look a her face. I laughed at her expression.

" You love me?" She said breathlessly.

" Yes I do, Kimberly Anne Crawford, will you be my girlfriend." I said in a British accent.

" Yes and…" Kim said before punching me in the arm.

" Ow! What was that for!" I yelled playfully.

" Nobody calls me Kimberly not even you Jackson." she said using my real first name.

I glared at her and pulled her into a hug.

I'm so glad everything worked out.

**Chapter 9 is done! And no it's not over! I promise I'm going to make this a happy ending! From this point on no couples will be broken up. Please R&R! It would make me 'plots' as Milton would say! Thanks for reading! All of you are are Sweet and Awesome! ( Or as Jerry would say: SWAWESOME!)**

**From Your Very Swawesome Author,**

**Amanda :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 is here! Hope you like it!**

**I don't own anything but my OC Jenna!**

Jack P.O.V

We were sitting at the table eating supper until we heard Amber squeal really loud.

It scared me so much that my food missed my mouth and I smashed it in my face.

" Amber why are you screaming!" Jerome said really annoyed.

" Because Mr. Sweet is letting us have a spring dance tomorrow!" Amber said jumping up and down.

" All the girls come with me were going shopping!" Amber said as all the girls follow Amber out of the room.

" I think we should go and buy some tuxes." Jerry said.

All the guys nodded and we followed Jerry out the door.

Jenna P.O.V

Amber had pulled all of us in her favorite store and said to go look around for a dress we liked.

A half an hour later all of us had 3 dresses each to try on except Amber would had like 14.

Amber went first and we watch her try on several different dresses. I was getting tired of watching her!

" This one is perfect!" I heard Amber squeal.

She walked out in a hot pink knee length dress with straps and with LOTS of sparkles. It was to pink for my taste but Amber liked it so I just said I liked it.

Mara was next and she came out in a green strapless dress that had a green flower around the waist.

" I love it!" I said. She looked really nice.

" Thanks!" Mara said.

Than Patricia went next and she came out in a one shoulder black dress that hit the floor and had sparkles around the neck line.

" Cute!" Joy said clapping her hands together.

Patricia just danced away into the dressing room and we laughed at her dance.

Joy came out in a red dress with straps and ruffles around the neckline.

" I like that one!" Nina said smiling.

Joy smiled and ran back into the dressing room.

Nina came out in a purple strapless knee length dress with little tiny fake diamonds around the top and bottom of the dress.

" It's awesome!" I said giving Nina a thumbs up!

I knew it was my turn so I went into the changing room.

I came out in a plain dark blue knee length one shoulder dress, it was nothing special but Amber gasped and said " You look gorgeous!"

I blushed and look down at the floor.

After getting words of approval we all took of our dresses and bought them. We got a cab and chatted the whole way back.

Alfie P.O.V

Me and the guys we in a store looking for tuxedos. I wanted mine to be alien green but they all told me I would regret it so I just kept my mouth shut.

We all bought black tuxedos and when we got in the cab I said " So who are all you guys asking to the dance?"

I'm asking Kim." Jack said proudly. Jack was always so bold and confident when it came to asking girls out. I wish I could be bold and confident just like him with Amber.

" I'm asking Nina." Fabian said.

" I'm asking Mara." Milton said.

" I'm asking Jenna." Jerry said.

" I'm asking Joy." Eddie said. **( A/N: The one from Kickin' It!)**

" I'm asking Patricia" Eddie said **( A/N: The one from House of Anubis!)**

" I'm asking Grace." Mick said **( A/N: The Grace from Kickin' It.)**

" I'm asking Kelsey" Jerome said **( The Kelsey from Kickin' It.)**

" Who are you asking?" Milton said to me.

" I going to ask Amber but I don't know if she'll say yes." I said glumly.

" Don't worry Alfie I'm sure she will say yes." Jack said lifting my spirits slightly.

We were talking and laughing the whole way home.

Jerry P.O.V

When we got back to Anubis we all made a plan to split up and ask the person we wanted to go to the dance with and meet up back here in 10 minutes.

I ran up to Jenna's room and open her door I saw Jenna sitting on her bed listen to her IPod.

" Hey Jenna!" I said kissing her cheek.

" Hey Jerry!" Jenna said.

" Hey Jenna you want to go to the dance with me?" I asked.

" Yes! I've been waiting for you to ask me that!" She said.

I kissed her goodbye and left her room smiling.

Jack P.O.V

I found Kim in the kitchen getting a snack and I was trying to sneak up behind her and scare her.

" Nice try Jack." she said turning around.

" Dang it!" I said.

Kim laughed.

" Kim, will you go to the dance with me?" I said.

She stopped laughing and said. " Of course Jackie!" She said as she ruffled my hair and kissed my cheek.

I walked out of the kitchen smiling.

Milton P.O.V

I went up to Mara's room and opened the door to see Mara and Joy sitting on the bed talking.

I looked back into the hallway and saw Eddie **( A/N: From Kickin' it!) **walking down the hall looking for Joy.

I motioned him to come over and me and Eddie went inside the room.

" Hey guys what's up?" Joy said.

" Mara will you go to the dance with me?"

" Joy will you go to the dance with me?" me and Eddie said at the exact same time.

" Sure!" Both Joy and mara said at the same time.

We all burst out laughing.

Fabian P.O.V

Me and Alfie were walking up to Nina and Amber's room.

We opened the door to see a tired Nina and a very giddy Amber.

" The dresses we got are perfect! I mean did you-" mbar kept talking and talking and we walked in all the way in.

" Hi guys!" Nina said obviously happy we saved her from boredom.

Hey Nina will you go to the dance with me?" I said softly.

" Of course Fabes." She said before kissing me.

I looked at looked at Amber and Alfie.

" Amber would you be my date to the dance?" Alfie said shyly.

" Yes Alfie!" Amber said happily hugging Alfie.

Me and Alfie said goodnight to them and left there room.

Alfie started doing the weird dance that i couldn't help but laugh at.

I just couldn't stop smiling today!

Mick P.O.V

Me and Jerome were watching Grace and Kelsey walk back to the house.

We stopped them and said " Hey Grace and Kelsey!"

" Hi." They both said blushing.

" Would you go to the dance with me Grace?" I said.

" Yes I will." Grace said.

" Will you go to the dance with me Kelsey?" Jerome asked.

" Of course." she said.

They both kissed our cheek and left.

Me and Jerome fist bumped feeling really good.

Eddie ( From Anubis) P.O.V

I walked into the common room and say Patricia sitting on the couch reading a magazine.

" Hey Yacker." I said sitting down next to her.

" Hi Slimball." Patricia said smirking at me.

" Hey Patricia can I ask you something?' I asked.

" Sure Eddie what? she said looking at me.

" Will you go to the dance with me?" I said.

" Yes." she said and kissed me before she left.

I walked into the hallway and saw all the guys there talking and smiling.

" So how'd it go?" I asked.

They all gave me a thumbs up and I gave them a thumbs up to.

We all high fived before heading back to our rooms.

Tomorrow was going to be great!

**Well that's Chapter 10! I'm sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes I may have made! Well It looks like lots of love is in the air for are Anubis and Kickin' it fellows! Thanks for reading I hoped you liked it! Please R&R! Again it would make me absolutely 'plots' as Milton would say! I love you guys you are truly SWAWESOME!**

**From Your Swawesome Author,**

**Amanda :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11 is up! **

**I don't own anything but my OC Jenna.**

Amber P.O.V

All of us girls were upstairs getting ready to go to the dance!

I put on my hot pink sparkly dress and admired myself in the mirror as I curled my hair.

We never saw Kim's dress yet because she got it in her favorite store.

Kim came out in a short purple dress with a gold belt around the waist.** (A/N: The dress she wore in 'Ricky Weaver') **her hair was fell below her shoulders in perfect waves.

**" **Amazing!" Jenna said clapping. All the rest of girls thought so to.

After the rest of the girls put on there dresses and did there hair we all were ready to head downstairs and meet up with the boys.

Jack P.O.V

We were all downstairs waiting for the girls to come downstairs.

" Dude how do you tie this?" Mick said to Fabian. Poor Mick, he only use to wearing workout clothes!

" Were ready!" I heard a very excited Amber yell.

All the girls came down one by one, my heart stopped when I saw Kim.

She look so beautiful in her knee length purple dress and hair hair was in perfect waves below her shoulders.

All of the guys lead there dates out of Anubis. When I linked arms with Kim I smiled and said " You look beautiful." I chuckled at the blush that appeared on her face and I lead her out of Anubis.

When we got there we walked in and saw people dancing to the upbeat song that was on. **( A/N: The dance looks like the prom they had at the end of season 1 of House of Anubis) **

" Would you like to dance?" I asked.

" I would love to Jack." Kim said pulling me on the dance floor.

I'm not the best dancer in the world but Kim was a HORRIBLE dancer. But she was definitely entertaining to watch I couldn't stop laughing the whole time.

We danced for what seemed like an hour until we heard Amber say into the microphone:

" Now it's time to announced the King and Queen of the spring dance."

Nina P.O.V

"Since we had no official voting, I'm going to choose." Amber said.

We all groaned knowing Amber would choose herself as Queen.

" Now the King is…. Fabian Rutter!"

We all started clapping and Fabian looked stunned. i know how he feels, didn't see that one coming.

" Now the Queen is…. Nina Martin!"

My mouth dropped, wow who knew Amber could be so selfless!

Fabian and I received our crowns and Amber looked at us and said " Now.. dance you two!"

Me and Fabian looked at her sort of embarrassed but she kept shooing us towards each other.

" Well that was embarrassing." I said as I started to dance with Fabian.

" Yea… very." he said.

_It's the things you do for me_

_It's the way you make me feel_

_It's everything you are _

_Your my shining star_

_No matter were you are_

" Nina you look…" " Ridiculous." I said cutting him off.

" I was going to say beautiful." Fabian said.

_And know your in my life_

_I feel the strength inside_

" So Nina do you-" Did you just call me beautiful?" I said.

" Yea." He said shyly.

_No mountain seems so high_

_No river seems to wide_

_Now your by my side_

" So Nina what happened while you went shopping with Amber and the other girls?" Fabain said.

" All that can wait, this can't." I said leaning in.

_You the best thing in my night_

We kissed.

Everyone started cheering, we separated and laughed. We were both red as tomatoes.

_Your the best thing in my day_

_Your that one thing in my life_

_You make everything ok_

Were turned back to each other and I pressed my forehead against his. We were both smiling like idiots. Today really was a perfect day.

_You give me my perfect day_

**Chapter 11 done! I know this is shorter than most of my chapters but I'm just starting to wrap up this story! Chapter 12 will be my last chapter! I hope you liked it! I'm sorry for any spelling or Grammar mistakes I may have made! Please R&R! You guys are SAWESOME!**

**From Your Very Swawesome Author,**

**Amanda :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12! I don't own any thing but my OC Jenna!**

Nina P.O.V

" I'll miss you guys!" I said to Rudy, Jack, Kim, Jerry, Eddie, and Milton.

" Don't worry Nina we'll be back soon." Rudy said.

I nodded and we continued to say our goodbyes.

We were all outside helping them put there bags into the cab.

" Bye uncle Rudy!" I said giving him one last hug.

" Goodbye Neens! And goodbye to all of you!" Rudy said gesturing to everyone else.

" We'll be back as soon as possible!" Rudy said getting into the cab.

As they drove away I couldn't help but think how great these past 3 weeks have been. Even if there was some drama.

I mean Mara, Joy, and Jenna all got boyfriends.

We got Jack and Kim together.

Me and Fabian got back together after a horrible break up.

And we've all made new long-lasting friendships.

All thanks to my uncle, Rudy.

**THE END!**

**Awww! That's it! It's really short but a sweet way to end the story!**

**If you guys like my writing, then you'll want to check out this new story called When Kick Happens, it's a series of one-shots about Jack and Kim! I'm currently working on it so if you liked this story, read When Kick Happens! Sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes I may have made!**

**From Your Swawesome Author,**

**Amanda :)**


End file.
